cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Willis
Bruce Willis (1955 - ) Deaths in Film * ''Billy Bathgate (1991) Weinberg'' Drowned when Dustin Hoffman's thugs drop him into the water after putting his feet in cement. * ''Mortal Thoughts (1991) Urbanski'' Throat slit with a box-cutter by Demi Moore when he tries to rape her. * ''Death Becomes Her (1992) Ernest Menville'' Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his body is shown lying in his coffin when Goldie Hawn and Meryl Streep come to his funeral. * ''Twelve Monkeys (1995) Cole Shot in the back by police in the airport, after he draws a gun in an attempt to stop David Morse from escaping with the virus. * 'The Jackal (1997)' Jackal'' Shot repeatedly (in the chest and stomach) in a shoot-out with Richard Gere in the subway station, after Bruce suddenly pulls his gun after being wounded (in the throat) by Mathilda May. (The DVD includes an alternate ending in which Mathilda, not Richard, kills Bruce.) * Armageddon (1998) 'S. Stamper'' Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by setting off the bomb to destroy the asteroid. * ''The Sixth Sense (1999) Crowe'' Shot in the stomach by Donnie Wahlberg in Bruce's bedroom. The movie initially leads us to believe that Bruce survived the shooting, but it's revealed at the end that he was killed and he's been a ghost throughout most of the movie. * ''Hart's War (2002) William A. McNamara'' Executed with a shot to the head by the prison camp commander. * ''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Rose Bailey'' Shot in the head (off-camera) by Demi Moore in his jet; we only see the gun against his head, followed by the sound of the shot. * ''Sin City (2005)' Hartigan Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head (shown as a negative-image "white silhouette") by the side of the road, in order to prevent Powers Boothe from using him to find Jessica Alba. * ''16 Blocks (2006) Mosley Although he survives the actual movie, the DVD includes an alternate ending in which he is shot to death by David Zayas. * 'Grindhouse' (Planet Terror) (2007) Muldoon'' Shot to death by Naveen Andrews and Freddy Rodriguez after Bruce changes into his mutant form. * ''Surrogates (2009) Greer'' Playing both a human and his robot avatar, Bruce's avatar is torn apart by a mob of humans (His human form survives the film). * Catch 44 (2011) 'Mel ''Shot repeatedly in the throat and chest/stomach by Malin Akerman. * ''Setup (2011) Biggs ''Shot repeatedly in the throat and chest/stomach (along with several of his cohorts) in a shootout with rival mobsters. * ''The Cold Light of Day (2012)' Shaw Shot to death with a sniper rifle by Joseph Mawle as Bruce's son (Henry Cavill) looks on in shock after entering a car. His body is later seen when Sigourney Weaver has her cohorts drag him away. * ''Looper (2012) Joe'' (1) Killed by his younger self (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) immediately after being sent back through time to be assassinated in one timeline. (2) After coming back into a second timeline and avoiding the first death, Bruce ceases to exist after his younger self shoots himself in the chest in order to stop Willis from killing Emily Blunt and her psychic son (Pierce Gagnon). Deaths in TV * ''Miami Vice: No Exit (1984) Amato'' Shot to death (off-camera) by Katherine Borowitz on the courthouse steps; we only hear the shots before the closing credits start. Notable Connections * Ex-Mr. Demi Moore * Mr. Emma Heming * Father of Rumer Willis, Scout LaRue Willis & Tallulah Belle Willis. Willis, Bruce Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births